


First Time Jitters

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, First Kiss, First Time, First Time jitters, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jensen drinks some beer makes a move and Misha follows through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to call the POV on this one. Weird? It's just the way it came out. Hopefully it's not confusing. There's an implied former blowjob, but this is first time hands-on.

What if a blowjob..  that “one time, no strings, it’s just a mouth, right?” blowjob got the wheels turning in Jensen’s head?

Misha’s good with this stuff.  He’s dropped hints - subtle and not-so-subtle - about it.  And he’s a good guy to experiment with.  He doesn’t make Jensen feel dumb or embarrassed.  Misha’s so chill, just “yeah, whatever you want, man, c’mere”..  and that’s what Jensen needs.  

He needs someone who’ll go slow.  He wants to try things, but damn, if it moves too quick and then it’s weird, well, nobody wants that.  Least of all Jensen.  So he asks but doesn’t ask.  Drops hints right back at Misha.  And Misha’s quick.  He gets it.

Jensen isn’t  _really_  surprised when Misha shows up at the door of his trailer with a six-pack of good beer.  He just lets him in and they pop the tops on a couple.  And it could be awkward, but it’s not.  They sit and drink their beer and Misha asks about a scene he wasn’t involved in and Jensen forgets to be nervous.

Midway through the next beer, Jensen’s got his courage up a little.  Misha’s sitting close and being charming because that’s what Misha does.  And Jensen leans over and kisses him.  Just like that, right on the lips, and he’s so proud of himself when Misha makes a little “mm” sound in his throat.  It’s wet and messy and he pulls back and Misha’s smiling so sweet and teasing at him.

“Better?”

It  _is_  better.  With that out of his system, Jensen can relax and lean back and drink his beer.  He’s going for his third when Misha grabs his wrist real lightly and asks “How about if we wait on those last two?”

And shit.  Shit.  This isn’t what Jensen wanted at all.  He knows that tone.  Knows that look.  He didn’t sign up for this.   _But, no, he really, really wants it._   And all the sudden his throat is so dry that he desperately wants the beer but he just nods in agreement to wait because it’s Misha and Jensen knows it’s going to be okay.

When Misha kisses Jensen, it’s different.  Man with a plan, that’s Misha.  And Jensen really thinks he should protest the way Misha’s hands are roaming, but damn that feels good the way he’s..  no, wait..  Jensen has the presence of mind to think “I know my dick wasn’t hard like that a minute ago.”  It must be the way Misha’s grabbing him through his jeans.

And that’s okay, really.  It feels good.  Jensen’s got a little buzz and Misha smells nice and the way he’s rubbing the heel of his hand just feels a lot better than Jensen expected.  The next logical step is Misha unbuttoning Jensen’s jeans, but his mind is a little slow in making logic at the moment, so it’s a bit surprising.  When Misha’s hand is in his underwear, Jensen isn’t surprised, though.

Misha makes it easy, so Jensen goes with it.  He just lifts his hips and pushes his jeans and underwear down and damn, but Misha’s a quick little fucker. Before Jensen has time to think, Misha’s fingers are wrapped around his cock.  Jensen doesn’t mind that either, though.  It feels nice the way Misha strokes him.  So Jensen just closes his eyes and relaxes, enjoys the way it feels.

He’d probably be able to let Misha jerk him for years if not for the way Misha’s nibbling on his neck and whispering dirty shit in his ear.  It’s almost enough to make Jensen blush.  Almost, but not quite.  Misha’s asking things like, “Want me to fuck you, Jen?”  And Jensen’s not sure about all that.  Hands and mouths are nice, but, that’s a little different.  When he doesn’t answer, Misha just keeps going.

Jensen can’t deny it sounds intriguing, especially the way Misha’s lips rumble against his earlobe when he purrs like that.  But for now, Jensen’s just gonna enjoy this.  Because, wow, it’s like Misha’s watched him jerk himself off.  His fingers are clever, not too tight but not too loose and he twists his wrist and flicks his thumb over the head of Jensen’s cock until Jensen is gasping and writhing and Misha pushes against him, puts his free hand over Jensen’s mouth and whispers “shhh, shhh, shhhhhhh.”

It’s a good thing his hand is there, though, ‘cause Jensen can’t really shh very effectively with Misha sucking on his neck and stroking his cock, quick, quick, quick, agonizingly slow, quick again.  Jensen’s trying to breathe through his nose, but he can’t really, because it’s all a little much and maybe he shouldn’t have had that second beer anyway and..

Oh, god.  Oh, god.  He’s gonna come and he can’t stop it and with Misha’s hand over his mouth he can’t even say he’s going to and that’s not very sporting, but really what can he do?  When Jensen opens his eyes, Misha’s staring right at him and biting his lips together then whispering “come on, come on, I know, come on” and that’s it.  That’s all she wrote.

Jensen’s body jerks and he feels the first little splash of come on his thighs as he shoves his hips up and twists.  It feels so good; so, so good, so warm and slick in Misha’s hand and Misha’s jerking him through it just right and Jensen tries to yell but he can’t and Misha’s whispering “shhhhhhhhhh” again and chuckling like the evil little fucker he is and then, “Fuck you’re hot.  Anyone ever told you how-“

So Jensen does what any self-respecting guy would do under the circumstances.  He bites Misha’s hand so hard Misha yelps and jerks it away and cusses a blue streak and Jensen grabs his tormentor by the back of the neck, clumsy and still on fire from stem to stern and he pulls Misha in for a kiss that would probably make both their knees weak if they were standing up.  It’s a good thing they’re not.

Jensen goes still, finally, panting and feeling a little shivery inside, but he manages not to shiver on the outside somehow.  He closes his eyes and swallows hard and Misha’s breathing all shallow and ragged, too, and making weird little sounds like Jensen’s never really heard right by his ear before.  Not that Jensen’s complaining.  When he finds the ability to move his limbs again, maybe he’ll just explore those sounds a little more.

“Mind if I have a taste?”  Misha’s teasing, thick and gravelly and Jensen wants to hate it, but, no, that’d be pretty fucking hot, he has to admit.  He opens his eyes again as Misha goes on, “Or, maybe -“

Jensen grabs Misha’s wrist and squeezes.  Misha’s eyes go wide and he bites his bottom lip again, holding his breath.  Jensen laughs and rolls his eyes, ‘cause he’s not easy like that, that’s for damned sure.  Misha just grins when Jensen growls, “Shut the fuck up and give me that beer, Misha.”


End file.
